Shiraishi Chris
is one of the main Cures in Shiny Pretty Cure!. She is a calm girl who is good with her studies and is very graceful. She is the second of the group to become a Pretty Cure and she looks after Moonstone, her mascot partner who helps her with her duty as a Cure. She transforms into and she controls the power of ice. Her catchphrase is . History Transformation into Cure Dia TBA Personality Chris is a calm fourteen year old girl who is a second year student at Shiramiya Academy. She is a intelligent and elegant girl who can often be a klutz when no acting herself. She is known to over exaggerate with things and is very fond of listening to music, especially her best friend Garnet's music. She is claustrophobic and has asthma but can play sports but must have her puffer with her at all times, even when she is a Pretty Cure. She can be quite protective over Garnet and acts as her bodyguard at concerts. Appearance Chris has short blue hair that hangs just above her shoulders and her eye colour is dark blue. She wears a cream coloured poncho with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, skinny jeans that are held up by a brown belt with a gold buckle and she wears brown boots. As Cure Dia, her hair grows to her waist, turns blonde and is tied into loose ponytail by a white bow that has a small blue heart brooch with a white trim in the middle. Her eye colour is sky blue. She wears a pale blue dress with a frilly skirt that has a white vest over the top which has the top sealed shut by a oval silver pendent that has a gold trim. She has pale blue straps that have white puffy sleeves with pale blue ribbon going around the sleeves, a silver belt on her waist that is tied together by pale blue heart brooch with a white trim in the middle. She wears white gloves with silver ribbons around her wrist and wears white ballet flats with ribbons criss-crossing to her knees. Relationships Akamine Garnet: Garnet is her best friend who she has known since elementary school. She loves her music and always helps her with coming up with lyrics. She is very protective of her. Moonstone: Moonstone is Chris's mascot and transformation partner. Iseri Kai: Kai is Chris's other childhood friend. Cure Dia The cool white jewel that shines like crystals, Cure Dia! 結晶のように輝く冷やかな白い宝石、キュアダイヤ！ Kesshou no youni kagayaku hiyayaka na shiroi houseki, Kyua Daiya! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Chris. Her symbol is the diamond, she represents faith and she controls the power of ice. She transforms into Cure Dia by saying the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure, Splash On!", and can use this phrase to transform with the others. Dia has a lot of speed and agility then her civilian form. Her weapon is the Dia Saber and she is able to transform it into a shield to protect the others. Alone, Dia can use the attack DiaMond Sparkling Slash with her Dia Saber. Transformation Sequence Chris opens her LovLin, inserts her jewel in the slot after receiving it from Moonstone, lifts her hand to the sky and shouts "Pretty Cure, Splash On!". Her LovLin then glows white and Chris draws a "D" on the screen, which lights up white once again and ice appears underneath her, starting her transformation. Ice skates appear on her feet and she starts to skate. Snow falls on her hair and her hair changes to blonde and changes style then she catches a snow flake with her hands, revealing her gloves. Suddenly she begins to spin fast and her dress, pendent, vest and belt appear. She taps her heals together, changing her skates to her ballet shoes and she grabs her LovLin which changes to a heart brooch, which she places on her belt. She flies down to the sky and she strikes a pose then introduces herself before striking one last pose. Attacks is Cure Dia's main attack. To use this attack, she needs her Dia Saber. - Sub Attacks= is Cure Dia's first sub attack. She must have her Dia Saber to perform the attack. is a sub attack Cure Dia performs together with Cure Ruby. }} Songs Due to being one of the main characters, Chris's voice actor, Yui Ishikawa has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. She also performs duets with Asami Imai, who voices Akamine Garnet, Miyuki Sawashiro, who voices Aoyama Sara, and Ayana Taketatsu, who voices Midorisora Emma. *'DIAMOND CITY' Duets *'Pikapika Lovely Days ~Shiny! Cures Version~' (Along with Asami Imai, Miyuki Sawashiro and Ayana Taketatsu) *'BEST FRIEND' (Along with Asami Imai) *'Niji ni kagi! 〜 Eien no Shiny〜' (Along with Asami Imai, Miyuki Sawashiro, Ayana Taketatsu and Kanae Itō) Etymology Trivia *Chris's birthday falls on April 23rd while her star sign is Taurus. *Chris's Cure form, Cure Dia, is the second white themed Cure to have blonde hair after Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Chris is the first white Cure to have an English first name. *Chris has a poster of Akamine Garnet and Koshokukoi Rubellit in her room. *Chris's hairstyle is very similar to Mizuno Ami's hairstyle. Gallery References Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! characters Category:User: CureHibiki Category:White Cures Category:Female Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Hibiki Main Cures